User blog:SPARTAN 119/Hussite Rebel vs Ikko-ikki Rebel
The Hussite Rebels, the Czech anti-Catholic rebels who challenged to the power of Rome armed with early firearms and innovative wagon-fort tactics VS The Ikko-ikki rebels, militant anti-authoritarian Buddhist in 15th and 16th century Japan who challenged the power the of samurai warlords. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Hussite Rebels The Hussites were the followers of Jan Huss, a Czech theologian who, in the late 14th and early 15th century challenged to doctrines of the Catholic church, including some of those that would later be challenged by Martin Luther, such as indulgences. The Hussites rose up after the Huss was burned at the stake for heresy. The church declared a Crusade against the Hussite, who responded with innovative tactics known as Wagenberg, in which a ring of wagons, lined with spearmen, crossbowmen, and hand cannoneers were successfully used to defeat larger forces of armored knights. The Hussites were among the first military forces to sucessfully use gunpowder-based weapons in battle. It took five crusades, until 1434 to defeat the Hussite Revolt. Ikko-ikki The Ikko-ikki were a rebel faction in feudal-era Japan, consisting of peasant rebels, Buddhist warrior monks, Shinto priests, and local nobles, all united under the teachings of a Jodo Shinshu or "Pure Land" Buddhism, which stated that all believers are equally blessed by the grace of Amida Buddha. Specifically, the teachings of charismatic Buddhist priest named Rennyo, who preached the antinomian message of the Jodo Shinshu, as well as a message of opposition to the samurai nobility. Rennyo also preached policy of pacifism, though he view defensive warfare as justified and thus fortified his temples, should they come under attack by one of the many warring factions at the time. In 1488, however, in spite of Rennyo's pacifist views, a group of peasant rebels inspired by Rennyo's teachings violently seized of the Kaga province, marking the first time a Japanese province was ruled by commoners. The rebellion continued past the death of Rennyo in 1499. In the 1500s, the Ikko-ikki took control of a number of fortresses and Buddhist temples, eventually controlling major trade routes through Japan, putting them at odds with Oda Nobunaga, who was intent on controlling these trade routes as part of his campaign to unify Japan. In 1564, forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu, future founder of the Tokugawa shogunate, who had recently allied himself with Oda Nobunaga, dealt a severe blow to the Ikko-ikki when he defeated them at the Battle of Azukizaka. The Ikko-ikki, however, remained in existence until the 1580s, when they allied themselves with Toyotomi Hideyoshi in his war against other groups of Buddhist warrior monks. =Weapons= Swords Longsword (Hussite) The European longsword was a simple straight sword about 1.2 meters in length. The weapon had a cruciform hilt, and could be used with one or two hands, sometimes being known as a "hand and a half". Katana (Ikko) A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with multiple layers of soft and hard steel, for optimum strength and sharpness. The blade is used mainly as a slashing weapon though it can be used to thrust as well. 119's Edge Both are well-made swords that can be deadly in combat. Edge: Even Melee Flail (Hussite) The flail or "ball and chain" was a simple medieval weapon with a metal ball chained to a handle. The metal ball often had armor piercing spikes to increase the lethality of the weapon. Kusarigama (Ikko) The Kusarigama is a weapon consisting of a small scythe with a weight attached to the other end with a chain. The weapon can be used for both slashing with the blade and blunt force attacks with the weight, and can, in skilled hands, be used to disarm an opponent. 119's Edge The Ikko-ikki's kusarigama for its greater versatility with both the blade and the flail. Polearms Halberd (Hussite) A halberd is a European polearm combining an axe, a spear point, and a spike for hooking cavalry off horseback, mounted on a roughly 1.5 meter long pole. The weapon was cheap to produce, but deadly against even heavy cavalry, making it a favorite of conscript armies and peasant rebels. Naginata (Ikko) The Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a blade of about 30-60 centimeters on top of a shaft about seven feet long. The weapon can be used for both slashing and thrusting attacks. 119's Edge The Hussite's halberd for its greater versatility and lethality. Bows Arbalest (Hussite) An arbalest is a crossbow with a steel bow, capable of firing an arrow with much more force than a wooden crossbow. Because of the forces involved, an arbalest, a windlass was often required to string the bow. Yumi (Ikko) The yumi is a large Japanese longbow, sometimes being longer than the user is tall. The weapon is made from a composite of wood, bamboo, and leather. 119's Edge The Hussite's arbalest for its ease or use and massive stopping power. Firearms Hand Cannon (Hussite) The hand cannon is an early firearm used in the late Middle Ages. The weapon consisted of a simple metal tube filled with gunpowder and a projectile, fired using a slow burning match, either placed to the touch hole directly, or using a crude trigger mechanism. The weapon was used from about the 1300s to the early 1500s, at which point it was replaced with the matchlock musket. The weapon had a short range, but could be deadly when used in formation with pikemen. Tanegashima (Ikko) The tanegashima is a Japanese matchlock musket based on matchlocks introduced by the Portuguese in the mid-1500s. The weapon improved on the the standard matchlock in a number of ways, most notably the addition of a front sight for easier aiming and an optional lacquered wooden box to cover the burning match in the rain, to allow firing in inclement weather. Like the earlier hand cannon, matchlocks such as the tanegashima could be deadly when used in formation with pikemen, as Oda Nobunaga proved when he defeated the elite Takeda Cavalry in Nagashino. 119's Edge The Ikko-ikki's Tanegashima for its more advanced design and features like the the front sight, which will increase accuracy. =X-Factors= =Battle= Hussite Rebels: Ikko-ikki Rebels: Four Ikko-ikki rebels walked out of a forest, into an open field with a Hussite war wagon in the middle, defended by five Hussite rebels. The Ikko-ikki assume the Hussite to be hostile and one of them opens fire with a tanegashima musket, killing one of the Hussites with a shot the head. . The Hussite grabbed their weapons and got into the war wagon, taking cover behind the armored sides of the wagon. One of the Hussites took aim with his arbalest and killed the Ikko-ikki musketeer, killing him with a bolt to the chest. An ikki returned fire with a yumi, but the shots just bounced off the armored sides of the war wagon. The Ikko ikki archer put down the bow and drew a katana, charging along with his fellows at the Hussites in the war wagon. As the Ikko-ikki drew nearer, two Hussites in the wagon, both armed with hand cannons, fired out of the gunports in the side of the wagon. Two ikko-ikki rebels were struck by hand cannon bullets to the chest and fell to the ground, dead. . As the three remaining Ikko-ikki got nearer, the surviving Hussites got out their melee weapons- halberds, swords, and flails. A Hussite with a longsword led the counterattack, however, he was impaled on the blade of a naginata. A Hussite with a halberd pushed aside the naginata with his polearm and then stabbed the Ikko-ikki with the spear point, before finishing off the wounded man with the axe head of his halberd. . The Ikko-ikki survivor sliced the head off of one of the Hussites with his katana , before turning his attention to the other Hussites, one of whom had a flail, and the other a longsword. The Hussite with the flail swung at the Ikko-ikki, who tried to block, but the chain got stuck around the katana, and the Hussite pulled the blade away. The Ikko-ikki drew a kusarigama and tried to keep the two Hussites at bay by swinging the weapon wildly. The kusarigama, however, got tangled with the Hussite's flail. The ikko-ikki did not lose his grip on his weapon this time, and charged at the Hussite, swinging the scythe end of the kusarigama at the Hussite's neck. The kusarigama, however, was suddenly blocked by a longsword. The other Hussite stood between the Ikko-ikki and his comrade. The Hussite then thrust his sword through the rebel's chest, easily piercing the light leather armor he wore, and killing him. . The victorious Hussite helped his comrade up and got back in the war wagon, hitching up the horses. They had to get back to friendly lines before more enemies showed up. WINNER: Hussite Rebels Expert's Opinion While the Ikko-ikki had more advanced firearm technology, the Hussites won this battle mainly because of their innovative tactics, such as the use of armored wagons. These tactics allowed the Hussites to win this battle, much as they did many times in reality against armored knights. Original weapons, votes, and battle here. Category:Blog posts